


Today, like any other day

by InLust



Series: From the beginning to forever [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All of the references you can spot, Angst to Fluff, Childhood Friends AU, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Intense cuddling, Overly affectionate friends, Overly comfortable friends, Sexual Tension, Skimmons in Denial, Skye in glasses, TMI references about girls, hangovers, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma have been friends since they were 5 years old. Skye couldn’t help but feel that maybe, she likes her friend a bit more than that. Between her painful hangover and raging hormones, it’s hard to keep her feelings in check when Jemma is being perfect.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>childhood friends au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, like any other day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schfiftytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schfiftytwo/gifts), [Kuramachakra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramachakra/gifts), [4guiltypleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4guiltypleasure), [doctorwillowsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/gifts).



> This takes place approximately 6 months after Blissfully Unaware. Again you don't have to read it but it's all there for you.
> 
> This started from a random prompt I got from my friend schfifty who was like "oh write about skimmons doing nothing...I WOULD READ IT" and I thought "wow that would be an excellent idea" then it sort of devolved into this domestic fluff and also just what goes on in my head when i am hungover (so some of the stuff is inspired by my own life)

  


Skye feels her stomach turn, forcing her to open her eyes. She reaches for her phone on her nightstand, blindly. _Of course,_ she can't find it. She brings her hand under her pillow to fish for her missing mobile. Still unfound. And her stomach revolts against her now and she can feel as if something is climbing up her throat. The time doesn't matter, Skye's body is so trained.

She takes a deep breath and sinks into her blankets. Maybe if she ignores it her hangover will disappear. She opens one eye and looks over to her nightstand this time. The glass of water sits there, probably warm now, with a bottle of ibuprofen sitting next to it. She smiles. At least _someone_ had a soul this morning.

She pushes the comforter off of her completely, letting the cool breeze roll down her legs. She looks down to see that last night she changed into a ragged oversize henley and slept in her underwear. The swift movement makes her more nauseous and Skye just pauses to look at the ceiling. At least she took off her contacts last night.

When she manages to get out of bed, the first thing she needs to do is rush to the bathroom. Without much dry heaving, Skye empties the contents of her stomach of the toxins from the night before. She was getting far too old to be drinking as if she was an undergrad anymore.

As the toilet flushes, the door to the bathroom opens slowly and her best friend and roommate is standing at the door. Skye squints to no avail but she's sure that Jemma is standing there with a shit eating grin on her face. She also makes out a glass of water in her hand.

" _Someone_ had a _fun_ night last night."

"Don't act as if you didn't have a hand in this hangover," Skye groans as she hangs her head over the porcelain god once more.

"It's not my fault you cannot hold your liquor," Jemma remarks with a sweet laugh that makes Skye smile no matter what. Her voice is much closer.

When Skye picks up her head, she sees that Jemma has taken a seat next to her on the bathroom floor. The English woman indeed has a glass of water in her hand, along with the bottle of ibuprofen and Skye's glasses.

"You are my savior," Skye says gratefully as she reaches for her glasses. _On second thought_ , the bile rises up her throat and she vomits into the toilet again.

Jemma lets out a laugh. Skye groans.

"Stop laughing at my pain."

"I am allowed to laugh." A hand falls on Skye's back comfortingly. With a soothing rub, Skye feels the uneasiness in her stomach being quelled. "I am going to be the one taking care of you today." Another giggle falls from her lips and Skye swoons.

"God, _I love you_ ," Skye groans out incoherently as she drops her head onto her forearms. Her eyes crack open, realizing her statement.

Of course Jemma returns with, "Awwww, poor baby, I love you too."

_Goddamnit. Best friends. Right._

Skye doesn't bother to put on her glasses as Jemma helps her out of the bathroom. The focus would only make her realize that the room is spinning. She already feels that as she makes her way to their living room and throws herself on the couch.

"Jemma??" her voice is so soft and weak sounding.

"Skye?" Skye can hear the smile in her voice.

"Do I smell pancakes or is something else making me nauseous?"

 _Ugh_. The sunlight is so bright in their living room and Skye just throws an arm over her face lazily. At least the breeze helps her feel comfortable this time. There's a sharp pain starting from the middle of her back up to the base of her neck before spreading to the back of her skull like her brain is completely stuck to it.

She lets out a loud groan again.

"Oh god, I forget how terrible you get with hangovers," Jemma remarks.

There are sounds of sizzling, clattering, and tapping. The sound of the fridge opening. It's all rather soothing but Skye can't bare to move. She wants to sleep off her hangover but recognizes a futile feat. Her internal clock has already woken her up and her body is thrumming to rid her of the tequila she consumed the night before.

It feels like her eyes have been closed for hours and maybe she hallucinated sleeping but in reality it's been no more than 20 minutes.

That's because she hears the sound of Jemma's voice anchoring her as she tries to drift back to sleep. "Hmm?" she responds to the sounds of her English accent.

The response doesn't come right away and Skye just ignores it. A second later, the smell of pancakes fill her senses and if she wasn't hungover she'd enjoy it a hell of a lot more. Even the smell from the greasy bacon makes her stomach turn.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?" Skye gags as she cracks open an eye for Jemma, who is pushing at her legs. Instinctively, Skye sits up and her back is now against the arm of the couch and she brings her knees up so that Jemma can sit down.

"I hardly think that cooking you food in your state of need constitutes killing you," Jemma says sarcastically as she places the plate on her lap. The pancakes are stacked neatly with bacon and scrambled eggs around on an enormous plate.

Skye wouldn't be _opposed_ to eating.

"Where's mine?" She pouts realizing that Jemma only has one plate.

"In the kitchen, of course." There's a cheeky smile that Jemma has plastered on her face and Skye wants nothing more than to wipe it off.

Instead, she squints with an exaggerrated pout. "But _Jemmaaaa_ ," as her toes tap at Jemma's side and thigh.

Jemma quickly swats at Skye's prodding toes. "I am kidding! _Honestly_ , Skye, you think I would do that to you?"

The programmer shrugs and shifts so that she can sit properly next to Jemma. Their sides pressed tightly even though there was a whole couch for four people. Skye drops her head tiredly on Jemma's shoulder.

"Ahhhh," Skye opens her mouth for Jemma to feed her.

Jemma laughs. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to drink."

"Of course you are." Jemma cuts up a piece of pancake and raises the fork gently to Skye's lips.

Skye takes the bite of food. She doesn't know whether she is grateful or not but at least if she throws up, she has some content. "You are the best, Jems."

"How did you get so trashed last night? I am pretty sure that you only had six shots last night."

Skye groans as she tries to recollect the night before. "It was a really long week at work. The company is trying to upgrade the software we have and rebrand our products. So it's just one giant upheaval of crap." She buries her head in Jemma's neck as she awaits another bite of food.

"I am assuming you skipped lunch again then?" Jemma sounds disappointed and Skye hates it when she sounds like that.

There's a fork with a piece of pancake and bacon squished between it. But Skye doesn't mind as she wordlessly eats it.

"I wanted to get out on time for once. It was your big night, You got _promoted_." She lets out a sigh as she chews her food. Her stomach is still trying to rebel.

"You know I never mind that you're late, as long as you're there," Jemma says as she pats Skye's leg comfortingly. Skye drops her hand over Jemma's to distract her from wanting to throw up.

The softness of Jemma's fingers underneath her calloused ones make her heart swell. Skye interlaces their fingers and rubs her thumb against Jemma's in slow circles.

"Do you want to throw up again?"

Skye shakes her head. If she speaks, she probably will.

It becomes difficult to manage a fork and a knife with one hand but Jemma does it anyways. Skye focuses on her breathing and chewing the whole time. Hangovers suck.

Skye manages to finish two pancakes and a slice of bacon before she decides that it's too much for her. Jemma just finishes the rest of breakfast and lets Skye doze off on her shoulder. When she is done eating, Jemma nudges her shoulder so that Skye wakes up briefly.

There's another whine that comes from Skye as she picks up her head. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Are you planning on doing nothing all day?"

"It's my first day off in two weeks, yes. I will _choose_ to do _nothing_ today."

"How unproductive."

"That's how days off are meant to be, Jemma."

"But that's so _boring_."

"Spend it with me then. It'll be a lot less boring," Skye tries to smile even though her eyes are still half open, trying not to let too much sunlight directly in.

Jemma takes a couple seconds too long to answer and Skye feels like their lips are ghosting one another and her hot breath against her nose. It kills her because she just wants to kiss Jemma now but bites the urge.

They haven't gotten to sit down and talk since their conversation about children. Did she have feelings for Jemma? Was that even cool? They've been friends forever, does that even happen? Was she just lonely?

"Let me clean the dishes at least and we can spend the day in." It's an excellent compromise and Skye almost feels better before she feels the pressure in her neck from her headache.

Skye rolls her neck and feels it crack loudly.

"That is disgusting!" Jemma cringes as she gets up and lets go of Skye's hand to pick up the dishes. "Drink the water!"

Skye laughes lightly before squinting before her. There was a glass of water. She takes it and brings it to her lips as she stares at Jemma in their kitchen. She moves back and forth gracefully. It's a sight that Skye doesn't need her glasses for because it's engrained in her mind.

It feels like they are ten years old again as they make their way back to Skye's bedroom. The younger days when they would have sleepovers, staying up all night talking about boys and what teachers were terrible to them, then waking up to Skye's father or Jemma's mother cooking breakfast for them, before they went back to their rooms and wondered what games or TV show they should watch for the rest of the day. It was easy with Jemma because she was never picky. It wasn't until high school that their Sunday mornings after sleepovers consisted of Jemma doing homework and excitedly telling Skye was new experiment they were working on the past week. Surprisingly enough, nothing has changed.

Skye crawls into her comforter as Jemma returns to her room with her laptop and a manila folder. "I thought you were going to do nothing with me," the programmer pouts as she pulls out her tablet from her nightstand and settles on her pillow.

" _You_ can do nothing but _I_ have some paperwork with this new promotion," Jemma says as she slips into the Queen size bed.

Skye smiles regardless. For a woman with a large bed, she only liked to sleep on one side. It made it a lot easier for whenever Jemma came around so they didn't have to fight for sides. They just knew.

"I am glad nothing's changed since high school," Skye muses as she opens the twitter app. The little clock in the corner says it's only 7:54am and she points it out to Jemma. "Look at this. We have _all the time in the world_ to do nothing."

Jemma narrows her eyes playfully. "You say that because you are still hungover."

"Mmm," Skye agrees as she feels her stomach ebbing as she burrows into her comforter.

She turns back to her twitter to check recent updates on the news and technology as Jemma opens up her computer and turns on the Netflix. She can hear _Justice League_ start playing.

Skye turns to the woman next to her in bed. She stares through the blur as Jemma looks between her computer and folder. Even if her vision is hazy, she can see how much Jemma's grown up. It feels different looking at her now. After all these years, she had always just looked like _Jemma_ , but now she looks even more beautiful than Skye realized. Maybe it was the way that her hair had grown more rich in color, or the way her jawline became stronger over the years, or the way her chest filled out---

"Something interesting?" Jemma asks with a smile as she looks down at Skye.

"What?" Skye tries to play dumb as she rubs her eyes.

Jemma opens her mouth to say something but shuts it. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Haha, I am getting myself tired again. Don't worry."

Skye focuses her attention back to her tablet. Hoping that the heat rising in her body was not from the embarrassment of getting caught or the way Jemma makes her feel. Maybe it wasn't good for them to share the bed like this anymore.

She opens her email app and knows she was supposed to do nothing. But how can she do nothing, while Jemma is being all productive in bed? After a few minutes, she feels her headache come on full force. Her eyes grow heavy as she rubs her forehead and cracks her neck again. Her eyes squint at the blurring words and just as she reaches to tap the app close, her tablet slips out of her hand and falls onto her face with a loud smack.

It jolts her awake and the nausea hits her full force. Next to her, she can hear Jemma giggle. The sound of another episode of Justice League continues to play in the background. Skye picks up the tablet, _the damn douchebag,_ and places it on the nightstand blindly, limiting her movements as much as possible.

"Time for bed?" Jemma asks as she pushes Skye's bangs back on her sweaty forehead.

Skye eases into her touch but feels the exhaustion hit her in tandem like a freight train. She lets out a low moan and slips further under the covers. Skye falls asleep to the sound of Jemma saying ' _good nap, love'_ and her heart subtly flutters.

Honestly, between the pain in her neck _and_ head _and_ stomach, Skye can't tell if she actually falls asleep. It feels like no time has passed at all. It's only when there is movement from Jemma's side of the bed that Skye almost wakes up. A rogue breeze rolls under the covers before she's sealed away in the warmth of her comforter once more.

After a few moments, Skye feels something pressed against her chest. She cracks open her eye briefly and sees the golden brown locks just under her chin. An arm snakes around her waist and pulls her flush against another soft body. Jemma takes up little spoon comfortably as she burrows her face against Skye's chest.

Skye is too tired to worry about the pounding in her chest or the way the heat pools in the pit of her stomach. She drags her hand slowly around Jemma's shoulder and pulls her even closer and lets their legs tangle under the sheets.

The next time Skye is woken up, it's because Jemma is shifting out of her arms. Just as Jemma is half out of the covers, Skye reaches for Jemma's waist without realizing it and doesn't care as the words slip from her lips. " _Come back to bed_."

The warmth against her chest returns and Skye thinks she's being pulled on top of Jemma (not that she minds).

"It's 9:20, do you still want to sleep?" Jemma asks, her breath hot against Skye's neck.

Skye shifts sleepily, as she nods, her leg slips between Jemma's, her hand tightens around her waist. She melts slowly down onto Jemma's side, trying to fit like a puzzle, but ending up cheek to cheek and half on top of her.

"Stay," Skye mutters because Jemma is really, really comfortable right now.

There's a small gasp but Skye can't bear to pick up her head when it feels like it's being steam rolled. A hand falls on her waist and slides up her arm sending shivers across her body. Skye feels her body react and her thighs clench unconsciously. There's a gentle soothing rub up and down her bicep that lulls her back to sleep completely.

It's all a bit hazy, but Skye feels the sand beneath her feet. The soft earth trying to swallow her feet as she rushes along the crashing waves. She feels her stomach turn but it doesn't stop her from running.

_Catch me, Skye!_

Skye sees a blurry figure, in a bikini, not too far ahead waving for her. She squints into the sunlight and keeps running ahead.

_Come on, love!_

The taunting gets Skye, pushing her to dart forward quickly as she reaches the figure closely. Just as the woman tries to get away, Skye reaches with both of her arms and pulls her against her chest. She could feel the warmth of her stomach under her fingers and against her chest as they tumble into one another with a boisterous laugh.

It's Jemma in her arms and Skye feels her heart beating wildly in her chest. Jemma melts into her arms and lets her hands fall over Skye's comfortably.

_You caught me._

_Always._

Jemma turns in Skye arms and looks deep in her eyes. Skye has never felt so content before with Jemma in her arms, holding each other tightly. She desperately wants to say the three little words. It's the right time. It feels right. It feels real.

_Jemma, I--_

The shorter woman tip toes suddenly and presses her lips against Skye's cheek gently. It spreads the warmth against her body.

"I'm going to clean the apartment."

"Huuhhh?"

Skye feels the light blinding her and a pain shoot through her stomach briefly. Her eyes are half open and she can see Jemma's figure moving towards the door. She's still not fully awake and lets out a low groan as her stomach tightens. She curls up into a ball to relieve the pressure. After a few moments, Skye realizes the bed is too cold without Jemma and she has to relieve herself anyways.

The grumbling in her stomach slows to a rumble as she exits the bathroom and Skye feels like she might just recover from her hangover in the next couple of hours. Although, _**crackkk**_ , her neck pops like it's been stiff for decades. The pressure in the base of her skull is briefly relieved.

"Did you spray?" Jemma asks casually from the kitchen.

Skye wishes she put on her glasses to hide the blush that is starting to form at her cheeks. "Of course, I did, and I also left the vent on."

The two had gotten past all the stages in their friendship in the past two decades. Ever since they were five and Skye said it was okay for Jemma to pick her nose and proceeded to do so in the sandbox. The minute little Grant had screamed _EWWWWW_ across the playground, Skye pushed him and yelled that he pooted during the Pledge of Allegiance. So _of course,_ Skye would say Jemma knew as far as her poop schedule and other bodily occurrences. With the exception that somehow their periods hadn't synced yet.

"I am just making sure," Jemma playfully says.

"Ugh!" Skye throws back childishly as she rushes back into her room. She doesn't know why it's embarrassing that she needed to do a number two (real childish Skye). She goes to her nightstand and puts on her glasses.

"Are you hungry for lunch?" the programmer asks. Despite the fact that her stomach probably can't handle much food, she doesn't want Jemma to cook all day just because she's hungover.

When she gets to the kitchen, she realizes that Jemma is sweeping their apartment and the dishes from breakfast are all clean. There's a shine in the room and it's not the sunlight that burns Skye's retinas in that moment.

Her heart catches in her chest as she stares. It really shouldn't matter because Skye has seen Jemma dressed in her clothes plenty of times. Despite having a few inches on Jemma and a bit more muscle, Skye never noticed how _big_ her clothes looked on Jemma nor _how sexy_. Right then, Jemma is standing on the other side of the kitchen island, humming as she swept, in Skye's Stanford University t-shirt (even though they both had one--per their simultaneous attendence) hanging off her shoulder and her silver basketball shorts.

_What the fuck gods are there to tease me in such a manner?_

"Did you say something, Skye?" Jemma's voice pulls her quickly from her gawking.

The words stick to the roof of her mouth briefly. She lets out a burp that's slightly painful but her stomach feels a whole lot better for some reason. "Excuse me," Skye quickly apologizes as she moves to the kitchen. "I was just asking what you wanted for lunch." She reminded herself to keep being herself, cavalier, relaxed, totally not in love with her best friend. _Hell, am I in love with her?_

Jemma didn't stop sweeping as a thoughtful sound came from her. "Maybe something lighter? Is your stomach feeling upset still?"

Skye rolls her eyes. "I am not asking what you think I should have for lunch. I want to know what you want. Just say anything and I'll cook it for you."

"I just want to make sure you're going to enjoy what you're cooking."

"Trust me, I am feeling pretty empty right now. I don't mind anything at all."

Jemma narrows her eyes and stops sweeping. "I'm sorry I care about your well being."

At that, Skye throws her hands up in defeat. "You're not making this easy for me. I am just being nice."

"You pick something."

Skye crosses her arms as she leans against the fridge. "No, _you_ pick something."

"What're you hungry for?"

"I asked you first."

Jemma pouts before throwing back. "I asked you _second_!"

Skye lets out a loud laugh. "Very mature, Jem." She sees something fly towards her and catches it before it reaches her face. "Oh my god!" she screams. Luckily, she had quick reflexes to catch what was Jemma's flip flop. " _You_!!"

Jemma lets out a shriek of laughter as Skye runs from around the counter to chase after her. "You're the terrible one!"

"I am the hungover one!" Skye yells back, which is an all around terrible idea along with the fact that she was running around the kitchen trying to catch Jemma.

"That's why you're terrible!" Jemma continues laughing as she shuffles around the kitchen island quickly.

Skye feels a rush of deja vu as she chases her best friend. There is a deep pang in her chest. She really wants to catch her. Maybe she'll feel that warmth against her chest again. "This is terrible for my hangover, Jemma. Get over here so I can punish you!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Skye!" the English woman throws back with a dramatic laugh.

They round their apartment before Jemma turns for the kitchen and slightly slips forward, giving Skye just enough time to catch up. In a quick motion, Jemma stumbles towards the fridge and Skye can't control her momentum before she crashes into Jemma's back, effectively pinning her against the fridge. Her glasses threaten to come off but luckily, they don't.

It's not quite like her dream, but Skye feels Jemma's warm body pressed against her chest and her hands on her hips as she tries to steady herself. Jemma is still giggling as she whips around in Skye's arms, completely unbothered by their proximity, her hands fall on Skye's forearms.

Skye can't help but notice the bright smile on Jemma's lips and the sweet sound of her laugh. There is a stray hair that falls before Jemma's eyes and Skye unconsciously pushes it aside behind her ear. Her hand falls to cup Jemma's jaw and their eyes meet.

Jemma stops laughing and her breathing shallows out. She stares back at Skye with her lips parted. It looks like she wants to say something but what?

 _Kiss her._ The thought is so fleeting. It comes and escapes to the back of Skye's mind. _Kiss her._

Skye leans forward and Jemma presses back against the fridge. Skye can hear the sharp intake of her breath. Then she realizes--her hands move from Jemma's hips up to her waist and a smile spreads across her lips--Jemma's eyes widen--and the onslaught begins.

Jemma feels Skye's fingers tickling at her side and another burst of laughter falls from both of their lips. "You're _evil_! You _tickle_ **_monster_**!"

" _ **You're**_ the monster!" Skye insists with the same level of laughter. She tries to ease her heart. It was threatening to burst out of her chest at this point and she needed this distraction. "Say _mercy_!"

"Never!"

" _Mercy_!"

" ** _Never_**!"

"Then the tickle attack continues!" Skye playfully roars and pushes against Jemma even further. The scientist is laughing so hard and curling up, that her knees buckle underneath her and she crumbles to the ground with Skye continuing her assault.

"Mercy! _Mercy_!" Jemma continues to laugh as she ends up on the ground. "For the love of god! You're killing me Skye!"

Skye stands up straight once more with her arms thrown up in the air. " _Are you not entertained_?!" she screams in victory.

Jemma laughs at her ridiculous roommate and Skye returns the laugh. "Oh my god. Why am I even friends with you?"

Skye bends down and sticks her tongue out. "Because you love me."

The scientist scoffs playfully and holds her hand up for Skye to help her up. Skye lifts her in one fluid motion. "I do."

"Huh?" Skye asks cluelessly as she opens up the fridge to look for what to make for lunch.

"Love you that is." Jemma says it so casually like it's a new fact in her report that it throws Skye off the kilter.

For a second, she thinks that Jemma means what she says-- _obviously she does as friends but maybe more?_ Skye is about to say something when Jemma interrupts her.

"I need to pee now because you made me laugh so hard." Jemma keeps that casual smile and turns around to use the bathroom. "I feel like we should have salmon! That should be healthy right?"

Skye rolls her eyes. "Whatever you want!"

As soon as the lock clicks to the bathroom, Skye buries her face in the fridge and lets out a frustrated groan. _Of course, she loves me. We've been best friends forever. Stupid, stupid feelings._

When they finish lunch (seared salmon courtesy of a recipe by Gordon Ramsey and a fresh salad), Skye still feels like her brain wants to burst out of her skull and neck wants to fall off her shoulders. They are sitting on the couch once more, except now, Jemma is leaning back, contently full with Skye laying her head in her lap and legs hanging off the arm of the couch.

"Are you feeling better?" Jemma asks as she looks down at Skye. Her hand runs through the dark hair soothingly.

"Mmmm." The pain doesn't really encourage Skye to speak. She just closes her eyes and enjoys Jemma's fingers carding through her hair.

"I'll take that as a no. You look exhausted."

Skye grunts in agreement. Her voice is raspy, "Like I said it was a really long week." She sighs when Jemma's fingers leave her hair and she feels them press against her temples in a massage. God, she loves what Jemma can do to her. "Tell me about your promotion."

"It isn't all that glamorous," Jemma says softly. Skye can feel the concentration Jemma has on massaging her head.

"Tell me anything, Jem, I just wanna hear your voice," Skye honestly says. Her head is pounding and the only thing that's keeping her from whimpering in pain is the sound of Jemma's voice anchoring her and her massage buoying her.

And Jemma begins to talk. She talks about how her boss approached her suddenly and it was after last week's lab incident when one of her colleagues dropped a rack of test tubes with all the samples they needed on bovine cloning. It was a wreck and Jemma regals with enthusiasm how some people are plain _stupid_ and don't belong in the lab. She tells Skye that she _singlehandedly_ redid all of the tests and replaced all of the samples and her boss had caught wind of her trying to save her colleague's arse. Needless to say, he was impressed and wanted to give Jemma an opportunity to grow in her research with a proper team of scientist. She was no longer a research assistant, she was a senior researcher in the biochemistry department.

"I'm proud of you, you deserve this position. Soon enough, you'll be able to research your own projects," Skye says with a sleepy sigh. Her heart is finally calm since she woke up.

Even though, Jemma is the cause of it. Both good and bad.

"Let's go back to bed then?" Jemma says jokingly as Skye yawns.

"That sounds good to me." Skye sits up and cracks her neck.

"Ugh."

Skye twists her back left and right releasing more pressure in her vertebrae that makes Jemma cringe again. "I'm sorry. A lot of tension." She blinks a couple of times and repositions her glasses. She reaches for the dishes, when Jemma stops her.

"Let's do it later," Jemma suggests with a shy smile on her lips.

"Uh," Skye doesn't know why she pauses. "Sure? I can get them now though."

"You look dead on your feet. I'll let them soak and when we wake up you can clean them."

"Are you sure?" Skye is worried. "Did you get replaced by the _pod people_? Where's Jemma?" She looks at her best friend closely with an eyebrow raised. "Who are you?"

Jemma rolls her eyes at the programmer's antics once more and pushes for Skye to get off the couch. "We are doing nothing today remember? We have a lot of time to do nothing."

Skye feels an uncontrollable urge to kiss Jemma. So, she leans forward quickly to kiss Jemma on the cheek. "You're _so_ the best. I will definitely clean them when I wake up." With that, she grabs Jemma by her wrists and pulls her back to her room.

"Skye! I have to soak the dishes," Jemma protests to stop Skye from dragging her into her room.

"Oh! Right." Skye sheepishly smiles and her tongue peaks out playfully. "Alright, let's do that." She moves back to the couch but Jemma stops her, this time her hands on her waist.

"I will do that," she insists. Skye freezes because Jemma is holding her by her waist and all she does is nod numbly. The minute Jemma lets go, she is tempted to say _fuck it_ and bring Jemma's hands back on her waist. She doesn't and let's Jemma grab their dishes to bring to the kitchen.

The headache threatens her and forces her to retreat back to her room. The cool sensation of her comforter against her legs is soothing. She throws the comforter over her completely and burrows herself to get comfortable before peaking her head out.

Jemma rounds her bed and pulls out the hair tie that she put on during lunch and lets her hair fall. Skye tries her hardest not to stare as Jemma peels back her side of the comforter and slips in next to Skye. Instantly, the bed is warmer.

The scientist slowly reaches for Skye's glasses and pulls them off her face gingerly and places them on the nightstand on her side. "Good nap, love," Jemma says as she leans against the pillows.

Skye could hear the sound of the television playing in the background. It sounds like Jemma is trying to finish up the second season of Arrow. She smiles as her eyes close and she falls asleep once more.

When Skye wakes up, her head is no longer pounding and her stomach isn't bothering her anymore. She feels exhausted though because she had been working herself non stop for the last two weeks and doing intensive drinking the night before was icing on the cake. She rolls her neck and feels a small crack as she shifts to sit up.

The credits for the latest episode of Arrow is playing on her Netflix and Skye looks over to see Jemma sound asleep next to her. She smiles because even in her sleep Jemma looks completely relaxed and angelic. The complete opposite of Skye.

Skye quietly reaches over Jemma for her glasses and the remote to change the Netflix to Sense8. There's a small moan that falls from Jemma's lips and Skye freezes, too afraid to wake her roommate up. She was up much longer than Skye had been, she deserved a nap. Jemma licks her lips and smiles once more as she curls up next to Skye because of the warmth.

The smile on Skye's face could split her face in half as she lets Jemma curl up against her. She settles back on her pillows and watches her show. She reaches for her tablet and uses that time to check any emails or updates on work.

After an episode, Skye realizes it's 3:25. The day was more than finished but for some reason, Skye didn't mind it at all. Jemma is still resting at her side while she finishes up an email.

She purses her lips and wonders what Jemma could possibly be dreaming about that leaves her continuously smiling. _God, I love this girl._ Skye shocks herself at the thought because she's staring at her best friend sleeping and feeling these emotions that she doesn't quite understand.

 _It's tea time!_ Skye realizes quickly to distract herself. Jemma never misses tea time. What with taking care of Skye all day, she must be pretty tired.

So Skye carefully untangles herself from underneath the comforter and leaves Jemma to comfortably rest as she goes to the kitchen. The hot water dispenser is full to her convenience and she pulls out two cups. One for her coffee-- _thank god, for Starbucks' instant packages--_ and one for Jemma-- _I can't believe her mum ships her this stuff._

Skye carefully reaches for the little yellow duck infuser and pops the little strainer off to scoop some tea leaves in. It took Skye years to master how to make tea for Jemma. It was something that Skye never understood when they got to high school. Like every other hearty American, Skye preferred coffee because her parents drank it almost religiously. Jemma seemed to hate it because her family had drank tea her whole life--Jemma's drank tea much longer than Skye had picked up coffee. Jemma insisted that if she was going to have sleepovers at Skye's house, that there would be tea for her to drink at any time of the day. Skye's parents didn't understand Skye's insistence on buying English breakfast, Earl Grey, and Lady Grey tea until they'd seen Jemma carefully instructing Skye on how to make tea, from the temperature of the water to the time it took to steep to how much milk and sugar Jemma liked in each.

She smirked, remembering a time in college where Skye knew that the tea at the campus coffee shop was not cutting it for Jemma and she had to take measures in her own hands. Skye had completely lied to Jemma about handing her tea when it was most definitely coffee. She made up some elaborate story about a mix up and a terrible skateboarder making her spill tea on herself. Needless to say, she got Jemma to feel so bad about trying to get her tea that Jemma drank the coffee Skye gave her (and she passed her exams that week because of all the coffee Skye gave her to keep up with her studies). Thanks to her, Jemma could at least stomach coffee if she needed to.

The little duck bobs up and down in the water and Skye watches as the water goes from clear to a rich earthy color. The smell of the Earl Grey is strong and Skye smiles because it reminds her of Jemma. After a few more minutes, Skye takes out the little duck and lets it rest on the blue stand it came with.

It must have been the smell of her coffee and the tea because just as Skye walks into her room, she sees Jemma rousing from her slumber. She smiles at the sight, watching as Jemma sits up her hair slightly mussed, eyes drooping, and t-shirt tugged further off her shoulder.

"Afternoon, princess," Skye greets. Because Jemma looks just as beautiful any time of the day. Most especially when she wakes up.

"Isthattea?" Jemma slurs out sleepily. It's like a Pavlovian response to how much Jemma loves her tea because her hands are outstretched blindly to receive her cup from Skye.

Skye laughs as she places the mug in Jemma's hands and sits on the comforter next to her. Jemma doesn't have her eyes open until she sips her tea, scalding and all (Skye never understood how she did that).

A content sigh escapes Jemma as she wakes up. "This is delightful, darling," she expresses as she leans back against the headboard next to Skye. "You remembered it was tea time without me."

Skye rolls her eyes as she blows at her coffee for a sip. "Ahh," she heaves out hoping the heat would escape her mouth faster. She pouts angrily at her cup. "How you drink your tea scalding hot like that is beyond me."

She wouldn't have realized Jemma was staring if it wasn't for her lack of response. But Jemma just smiles back at her before leaning her head on Skye's shoulder comfortably. "I am surprised you haven't gotten used to it. All of those extra hot red eyes you had and all."

"I only order those when it's freezing cold outside."

"We were in Palo Alto, Skye."

"Yeah, but now we are in New York City. By the time I walk three avenues, my coffee goes from scalding to comfortably hot with a windchill. It goes straight to lukewarm during a Nor'eastern."

Jemma giggles before she takes another sip of her tea. "Oh the struggle," she muses.

"Damn straight." Skye smirks as she blows at her coffee once more.

They sit like that for awhile as they stare at the selection of shows on Netflix. Nothing is playing. No one is making a sound. They just bask in silence and each other's company. They can feel one another think but it's comfortable.

"Do you want to do anything for the rest of the day?" Jemma asks.

Skye draws a blank instantly. She was pretty serious about doing nothing. In a few hours, it would be dinner time. "What do you want for dinner?"

"You're thinking about dinner already?" Jemma asks with a light laugh.

The programmer shrugs. "It's in a few hours. I have to clean the dishes anyways. Maybe I can prep something?"

"You are serious about doing nothing." Jemma almost sounds incredulous but she's been going with it all day.

"I am." Skye is proud of herself. It must be killing Jemma because she probably had a long list of chores and errands that she wanted to get done. "Did _you_ want to do anything today?" she blatantly teases.

Jemma playfully smacks her shoulder as she sips her tea. "We could finish cleaning the apartment. Or go out and do grocery shopping. I don't know..."

"You don't sound really committed to doing any of that," Skye picks up on quickly. She smiles even harder as she pokes at Jemma's cheek.

The scientist turns her head away with her nose in the air. "It's not that I am not committed to doing those things. I was just making some suggestions as all. Whether or not we do them is entirely up to you." She sips her tea like it's none of her business.

"Alright, Kermit," Skye references jokingly earning an indignant stare from her roommate. "How about you answer my question about dinner? Because if you want something we need to go grocery shopping for, we might as well go out."

Jemma gives Skye the most surprised look on her face that it makes her heart smile in response. She lets out a breath suddenly and sips at her tea again. "Let's look at the fridge to see what we need then."

They actually don't need to go grocery shopping. At least that's what they realized because at some point in the middle of the week, Jemma had picked up some groceries they needed and the next day, she called Skye at her office for whatever she forgot.

Skye is cleaning the dishes while Jemma sits on the counter next to her drinking the rest of her tea.

"So Skye, what's for dinner tonight?"

 _You if you don't get off the counter. **SKYE**!_ She mentally scolds herself and quickly shakes her head.

Jemma quirks her head at Skye quizzically.

"I don't know," Skye responds smoothly. "I haven't really had any cravings all day. I think that coffee is going to help push that hangover completely out of me soon enough."

"Fat load of good you are." There's a smirk at Jemma's lips and Skye can't even fake being mad.

"I asked you what you wanted for dinner first," she reminds instead.

Jemma sighs. "You're always asking me what I want. I want to know what you want."

_You. **SKYE!**_

"I don't mind anything either way you know that."

The mug Jemma was using clicks against the counter gently. Skye looks at her roommate and sees Jemma pursing her lips thoughtfully as her hands come down on the edge of the counter and her legs cross. Her skin showing even more as Skye's basketball shorts ride up her leg.

Skye swallows thickly as she scrubs the pan, completely distracted. The pan slips from her grasp instantly refocusing her on reality. Jemma lets out a yelp from the startling sound.

"Skye!" Jemma scolds.

"Sorry," Skye mutters. _It's your fault. Fuck. Why are you so hot?_

"What was that?"

Skye's eyes nearly fall out of her head because she thinks she said all of that out loud. Instead, Skye pushes up her glasses with the back of her soapy hand. "I said I was sorry."

"You've been acting strange all day, Skye," Jemma lets out a sigh.

Suddenly, Jemma's palm is pressed against her forehead. Skye raises an eyebrow at the girl. Was she acting weird?

"Are you getting sick?" Jemma asks. Her hand presses against her neck and it sends shudders down Skye's spine. "Are you sure you're just hungover?"

Skye tries to breath at Jemma's touches. She needs to get out of there. She needs to have some space from Jemma. Because the other woman was right. She was going out of her mind. She could feel it because Jemma was starting to feel less like her best friend and more like a girlfriend. Maybe if they were in public, not just them, Skye could be rid of her cabin fever. Not that she would want to kill Jemma, just get rid of these feelings.

"Pizza." She coughs out.

Jemma lets her hand caress the back of Skye's neck as if she's done it all the time. She looks at Skye to repeat herself.

Skye finishes cleaning the pan and turns off the water. She rubs her hands dry with a towel as she speaks. "We should go out for pizza. How does that sound? Maybe I just need some real fresh air."

"In New York?" Jemma quirks an eyebrow.

Skye stands in front of Jemma and looks up with her hands on Jemma's knees. She ignores the heat emanating from Jemma's body. "You know what I mean. Besides, we should've been celebrating just the two of us. On your promotion." And to go in for the kill, Skye pushes up her glasses and gives the biggest puppy eyes for the first time in months.

Jemma sucks in a breath and nods. A little laugh escaping her lips. "Fine, fine! But somewhere close, I think I've gotten too comfortable being in my PJs all day."

"Yes!" Skye exclaims, joyous for convincing her roommate that easily and of course, "I knew you were getting comfortable doing nothing."

Jemma hops off the counter too quickly that she collides with Skye once more.

Skye quickly catches Jemma to steady her. It's the worst thing to happen because they're so close once more. Jemma is pinned between her body and the counter. She could feel the heat from Jemma's body even more fully. It makes her feel like she's drunk all over again.

With the way that Jemma is looking back up at her, Skye curses quietly. Because Jemma's cheeks are pinking and her pants are hushed. Does she feel like her heart is going to jump out of her chest like Skye's is?

She feels Jemma's hands tighten at the edges of her ragged oversized henley. The heat pools between her legs and Skye clenches her thighs together. Her body is so hot and the A/C reminds Skye that she's been pantless all day, so being wet in this state is just worsening her situation.

"Skye..." Jemma says tentatively somehow.

Skye realizes that Jemma has been off all day too. She's seen Jemma open her mouth a few times. As if she wants to say something, but nothing comes out. Jemma quickly changes the subject or just doesn't look directly at her. It's all playful and Jemma is always playful but there's something electrifying in the way she's been looking at Skye.

"Skye..." this time her voice is husky and low that it draws Skye to inch forward. It's like her throat is dry and wanton. "We should..."

"Yeah?" Skye can't focus properly because Jemma just sounds so sexy. Like she wants Skye to do something. They're so close again and they can feel each other's breaths caressing their faces.

Jemma clears her throat and presses her hands against Skye's waist, no longer clenching her henley. Her eyes avert Skye's quickly as she sucks in a breath. "We should get ready."

Skye feels her heart drop. Maybe it's all in her imagination. She nods. "Yeah, I should probably get some pants off--I mean on!" The heat rises to her cheeks so quickly, Skye almost feels like passing out.

Jemma just laughs at the slip up. "You really should. As much as I'm sure we would get a discount for your state of undress, I don't think NYPD is kind to public nudity."

Skye looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is disheveled. Her eyes are tired. Her posture is generally sluggish. God, she's looked like a mess all day. Against Jemma, who was a _beautiful_ mess, her best friend friend, meaning _her beautiful mess of a best friend._

She felt her stomach turn as she brushed her teeth for the second time that day. Her stomach wasn't turning in a bad way at all, it is just the whirlwind of butterflies in her stomach as she thought of her best friend. She feels like she is betraying Jemma somehow, by harboring these intense and sexual feelings for her.

_When was the last time I dated?_

She spits out the froth and gargles some water. She brushes her teeth once more over before dragging the brush down her tongue. She gags the minute she tried to clean her tongue again. _Holy shit._ She felt like hurling again.

_What is wrong with me?_

_Skye, stop thinking of Jemma like that._

She coughs out the rest of the paste before gargling more water.

She looks at herself in the mirror again. _Who are you really though?_ She asks her reflection, tipping her head to get a better look at herself. In the past couple of years, she slowly stopped dating because of her job. Right? Not that she was overly concerned with the fact that when she picked up two jobs, she was already spending less time with her best friend. Or the fact that she worked really hard to get her promotion to quit her second job in order to provide some good time off and money to go on vacation with Jemma. Or the fact that the last time she went on a blind date because of her coworker, she canceled last minute because Jemma called her telling her cat, Crookshanks, had passed away. _Ughhhhhhhh_.

She cared about Jemma. They were best friends. Of course, Skye would drop things for her. Just like Jemma had done the same for her numerous times.

Skye takes a deep breath in. Her best friend is probably outside of the bathroom waiting patiently for her to finish. She needs to girl the hell up.

_For what though? Do I like her like that? Do I not want to date anyone because I want to date her?_

_Stupid Fitz, putting stupid ideas in my head. He shouldn't have mentioned us going as dates to his wedding. That stupid monkey. Ugh._

_And kids?? Jemma--I really can't imagine having kids without her being there. What does that even mean?_

A soft knock quickly pulls Skye out of her mind. Her best friend is on the other side of that door.

"Yeah?" Skye asks as she reaches for the doorknob. She opens the door and Jemma is stilling standing in her PJs (nevermind that they belong to Skye).

"There is some torrential rain going on out there," Jemma huffs in annoyance. Maybe she needs to go out just as much as Skye. They've spent most of their day together in bed after all.

_Don't be lewd, Skye._

"Really?" Skye feels the grimace across her face as she exits the bathroom. Jemma is right because just outside it looks like a monsoon has hit New York. "Holy shit. What did you do?"

"How is this my fault?" Jemma pokes at the back of Skye's shoulder. "You went to the bathroom and a couple minutes after lightning and thunder happened before the skies opened up. I should be asking if _you_ did anything."

"Oh really? _You_ were the one that didn't really want to go out. You're cursing us to stay inside all day," Skye jokes with a smirk as she bumps shoulders with Jemma.

Jemma rolls her eyes and bumps her shoulder against Skye before leaning against her completely. Skye instinctively reaches around Jemma to hold her up. They just stare out the window for a few more moments. It feels like an intimate couple-y moment but Skye doesn't want to break the spell. She wants to hold Jemma as they watch the rain pouring down on the city. The lightning dances across the sky accompanied by a drumming boom.

"It's soothing isn't it?" Jemma says softly. Her eyes stare in wonder and peace. "Every time the rain comes down, it's as if it's cleansing all of the impurities from the day. When it's over, everything begins anew, fresh and bright."

"It is beautiful how the day breaks after the storm clouds part," Skye muses at the thought with Jemma.

"Hmm."

"What?" Skye tightens her arm around Jemma.

"The way you said that was beautiful."

Skye's breath catches in her throat because she was expecting Jemma to say something else completely. Something she can work some banter and sarcasm with. Something that she could be snarky with to earn an eye roll or slap at her shoulder. But there's nothing and Skye doesn't know what to do.

Slowly, Jemma pulls away from Skye and Skye tries not to frown at the loss of contact. She's afraid to do anything wrong.

Jemma smiles up at Skye once more like she's the most beautiful thing in the world. "Ice cream for dinner?" she asks with mirth as her hand slips into Skye's.

Skye lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and laughs. "Sounds good to me."

They end up back in Skye's bed. After about a half hour arguing about what to watch on Netflix in the kitchen, Jemma grabbed the tub of ice cream and marched it victoriously back to the bedroom. She totally cheated at rock-paper-scissors, Skye is convinced.

Now, they are sitting on the rumpled comforter with the tub of neopolitan ice cream watching the most recent season of Doctor Who. Skye tries not to grumble much as she licks the strawberry off her spoon. She had already caught up on the season. It's not her fault, she has down time in her office some times.

They're planning a heist and Jenna Coleman has a sexy suit on and it's hard to concentrate watching it the second time around. Jemma is enraptured by the episode.

Or at least Skye thinks so.

Suddenly, in random Jemma fashion, the scientist asks, "Skye...do you ever wonder if we will ever find true love?"

The question hits Skye square in the chest because she's been wondering if what she feels for Jemma is love. _True love._

She scoops her spoon in for some vanilla and thinks about Jemma's question. "Why are you asking?" she asks hoping it would bide her some time and she was curious. What was Jemma thinking about all day?

Jemma hesistates to answer. And it makes Skye stare at her more pointedly.

"Has this been on your mind for awhile?" The programmer bites the urge to ask if she's found true love or something. She doesn't think she's ready for that at all. She adjusts her glasses to relieve some tension.

"It's silly really," Jemma brushes off as she goes for the chocolate. "It's nothing. Just stream of consciousness I suppose."

"I want to know." Skye is genuinely curious.

Jemma sighs because she knows Skye hates it when she half hears a story. Skye was always an all or nothing girl. Maybe that's why at some point she's developed these feelings for Jemma. She really wants Jemma as her everything. That thought frightens Skye and she squishes it to the dark confines of her mind.

"I was thinking that I am turning 28 in a few months and I thought I would be a lot further in my life than I currently am."

"Do you mean job wise or--"

"I mean as part of my life. My dream was to get my dream job, dream husband, dream house, dream kids, and settle down by the time I was thirty."

Skye tries not to let the idea of Jemma's dream husband feel like an arrow shooting her in the knee. It's debilitating and she hates feeling crippled by her emotions. She just nods trying to understand Jemma's thought process. "Continue," she urges casually.

"I've got my dream job that I've been making moves in recently. I have such high hopes for doing so much better in my profession in the coming years and it makes me feel so comfortable and secure."

"That's great you feel that way," Skye encourages as she scoops some more vanilla out. "I feel the same way. Work is hard but it's been great. I don't think I can trade it for anything else."

"That's the thing, Skye." Jemma redirects her train of thought to what she really wants to talk about. "You and I are women in our profession. We've gone up the ranks like we've always dreamed of. Everything we've wanted out of our efforts have resulted in memorable achievements. Yet, how come it feels like at the end of the work day there is something more?"

Skye feels a sense of confusion. She never thought about anything more than her profession. She had everything she needed. She might not be in a relationship but she had the best companionship anyone could ever ask for.

She hates to ask but she wants to know, "What do you want to look for after a long day at work, Jem?"

Jemma sucks in a breath. She's been doing that all day. _Why_? Skye wants to reach out to comfort her, but Jemma shakes her head and answer, "Some days I want to curl up and have a beer while watching Netflix. Some days I want a freshly cooked dinner that is made together. Some days I want to go out on the town even though I am dragging my feet but they look at me and they know I need to get some life in me. I want to come home to someone who is as happy to see me as I am to see them."

Skye doesn't realize she's hold her breath until she exhales. That's so much more than she can offer Jemma that's for sure. She wants someone that clearly is not Skye. Well that's sort of comforting. But also a bit of a bummer.

The programmer remains stoic and says, "That sounds like a really swell guy."

Jemma suddenly huffs and throws up her hands. "Skye, do you want the same thing?"

Skye shrugs noncomittally. If she had to think about it, there are plenty of time that Jemma's described those things that she herself had done. Skye can't tell if that is a bit narcissistic but she can't lie and say those things don't make Skye love her best friend so much. "I suppose, but it's different since you do those things for me."

"Does it bother you?" Jemma asks, there's more curiosity in her voice than ever.

"That you do those things for me?" Skye shrugs because how else is she supposed to answer. She loves the crap out of Jemma. But maybe it wasn't meant to be like that. "Nah, I love it. You make me feel special sometimes." Skye pauses. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Jemma raises an eyebrow for Skye to continue.

Skye slips her fingers under her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose for a moment. _So Jemma wants a guy that does all the things she basically does for me. She can totally find someone like that and she's asking me if it bothers me that she does it to me? Is this some weird reverse psychology? Is she tired of being my friend?_

The thought of not being even friends with Jemma makes Skye feel sick. Or maybe it's the copious portions of ice cream she's been eating since this conversation started. She puts the spoon in the tub of ice cream.

"Jemma," Skye takes a deep breath and doesn't understand why she needs to ask this, "do you want some _space_ so you can find your true love?"

Skye just waits for the other shoe to drop. The answer doesn't come right away and Jemma takes a moment to find her wording. "Skye, we've been best friends for years. We know each other inside and out. Don't you think it's a bit _strange_ how ever since we graduated, we haven't really been _dating or talking to anyone?"_

Skye shifts on her side of the bed. Of course, she thought about it earlier. "I mean, I figured we were busy with work all the time. You know, focusing on our careers like we wanted." This conversation could be the end of her because she knows the inevitable solution.

"We _barely_ even hang out with our friends. Some days like this make me realize we remain in the confines of our home where there is no one but _**us**_." Jemma sounds agitated now and it makes Skye upset.

She knew Jemma wanted to go out and see other people and talk to other people. Slowly, she slides herself off of her bed like she doesn't know what to do. Distance might be good because she feels like they're about to get a whole bunch of it soon enough.

"I didn't make you stay here all day with me," Skye throws back feeling the walls around her growing. " _You could've done what you wanted to do_."

"Skye, you didn't really leave me with too many options being hungover," Jemma groans in frustration. She also stands on the other side of the bed.

The ice cream, television, comfy bed all forgotten leaving them an ocean apart.

"I'm sorry but you know I am a grown adult, I can take care of myself." She really wants to pin her lack of a relationship on me. _Holy shit. "_ I didn't _ask_ you to take care of me."

"You don't have to ask me to take care of you. You know I would." Jemma throws back hotly.

"It's not your _obligation_ , Jemma, seriously, if you wanted to go out or date or something, I am not here to dictate whether or not you can or can't." Skye runs her hand through her hair quickly as she lets out an exasperated sigh.

" _That's the thing!"_ Jemma exclaims as though its the most blatant thing in the universe. She's rounding to Skye's side of the bed. "Don't you see? With what you and I have there is no room for dating, no time or space for it. We are always with each other. We always end up spending our free time together. We always end up coming running when the other calls."

Skye feels like her heart is starting to break. She didn't know devoting time to her best friend would sound like such a chore that takes up so much time. She gets it, she doesn't have enough free time to meet new people or the energy to go out and participate in team stuff but she tries. Her eyes are starting to sting. "I am sorry if it feels like a fucking chore to be my friend, Jemma."

_That's all that they were. Friends. So why does this conversation sound like they're about to break up?_

"It's not a chore, it's just don't you see how much we've gotten _closer_?" Jemma asks like shooting a bolt in Skye's chest wasn't enough, she wanted to wrench it so Skye could feel hurt. "You haven't dated since college. I haven't talked to anyone since we've moved in. We barely even see Fitz and his wife as of recent. My parents have been asking me when I am going to get married and why I haven't settled down yet."

"I am sorry if I am holding you back from all of this," Skye throws back as a tear slips down her face. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The dam is breaking so might as well just tear down the whole thing. "Fuck." Because the tears are already coming down. "Damnit, Jemma, if you wanted this _perfect_ life, where **you** find your true love, have a nice husband and children and shit, _you_ can do all that. I am not going to hold you back from any of that. You know that, we've been best friends for years and years. I want the best for you just like you want the best for me."

"Skye--"

" _ **No**_!" Skye feels her heart quake inside of her at the sudden volume. "You don't get to stand there and tell me that it is my fault that you are getting accosted by your parents about why you are still single or why you don't get to hang out with your friends. I have given you nothing but my care, _love_ , and respect since we were kids. I've always done what you wanted us to do and gone with whatever you've ever wanted. I always want you to be happy. But if that means you don't want to waste time being the reason that I smile when I come home, or the reason that I am happy to have dinner with someone instead of alone, or the reason I get my tired ass ready to take you out when I know you've had a bad day, then fuck it. **Damnit** , Jemma, if you don't want to be with me anymore then _fine! I am sorry that I care about you and that I fucking love you!"_

Skye feels her whole body shake in its shell. Her whole body is wracked with emotions that she can't even hold any longer. It feels like it physically hurts her to admit to the fact that she loves Jemma. She is so angry. Hurt. Heartbroken.

She wants to run away and get out of the room. Her vision is stinging and blurry as the tears continue to fall. Her glasses are completely useless. She turns around quickly and tries to find her way out.

Suddenly, there's a strong grip at her wrist and she's stopped in place. Skye turns around and through her tears she can see Jemma's face, completely unreadable. For a moment, she forgets who Jemma is in this situation.

Did they fight like best friends? Or was this a break up between lovers? It makes her head spin. It didn't matter, Jemma wasn't going to be her _anything_ anymore.

Skye turns to get the hell out of there when Jemma tugs roughly for Skye to meet her again. She doesn't want to hear what she has to say anymore. She knows she's right.

"Skye!" Jemma practically yells at her as Skye feels her being pulled towards the shorter woman. "You don't know what I am _saying_."

"I know full well what you are saying," Skye feels the venom in the back of her throat. Jemma doesn't get to make her feel this way.

"Skye," Jemma repeats quickly and her hands come up to cup Skye's cheeks. She tugs so Skye tips her head down towards her.

Before Skye can process it, Jemma's lips are on hers, kissing her furiously, and she can't kiss back. Because the dam broke and her heart is struggling to breathe in the air suffocating it. And she desperately wants to because Jemma's fingers are carding through her hair pulling her closer.

Skye feels Jemma's tongue slip across her bottom lip and she gasps to let her enter. She kisses back as her tongue slides with ease against hers. She's pulled in closer, feeling one of Jemma's arms snaking around her waist. The heat pools between her legs again and Skye feels her bare knees shaking as Jemma kisses her life she's giving her all the air she'll need to breath.

The hand in her hair releases Skye and comes up quickly to the hem of her henley, pressing against her bare thigh. Jemma pushes her hand further up. Skye feels her whole body tremble as Jemma's hand explores underneath her shirt, touching every inch of skin that Skye's left freely available. It makes her wet and she kisses Jemma back even harder because she wants more. She's always wanted more.

Skye's breath hitches as Jemma's hand brushes underneath her breast. A moan rips from the back of her throat the second Jemma cups her roughly. Jemma's fingers roll her nipple and pinches it the moment it gets hard that Skye cries out.

Skye can't comprehend what is going on because emotions have gone haywire. She's been happy, in love, furious, upset, _horny all fucking day_ and all her senses are filled with Jemma. _Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma._ She feels Jemma kissing down her neck, sucking, and tugging at the sensitive skin at her pulse point. Her hands fly up to Jemma's shoulder to help steady her. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jemma releases her hold around her waist. One hand is still up her shirt and the other-- _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Skye whimpers loudly because Jemma's fingers are slipping underneath the waist band of her underwear and Jemma. _Jemma. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma._ She's going to know how wet Skye's been for her all day.

Skye gasps and shivers the second Jemma's fingers are poised at her entrance. She feels them slide against her entrance. She lets out a wanton whimper because her heart is pounding in her chest so hard and her mind has been crying for the last twenty minutes.

"Skye," Jemma's voice is tight and husky against her ear. She kisses the skin she bit down on earlier as an apology. "Skye, do you want me to--?"

The question falls short because Skye knows what Jemma wants to do and she knows what she wants Jemma to do. Jemma, who is kind and sweet. Jemma, who kisses like she didn't need air to breath. Jemma, who can manipulate her fingers to make Skye feel like she's dripping right through her panties. Jemma, who is her _best friend._

The last thought comes to the forefront of her mind. Her myriad of emotions come barreling back and drags in the reality of what was happening. She wanted her best friend. Her best friend who was kissing her fiercely and desirously. Her best friend whose fingers were ready to fuck her.

Skye feels like she's just as drunk as she was last night. Or maybe, she feels like she's hungover again because she feels sick. She pushes at Jemma's shoulder quickly like she's on fire, burning her alive. She tries to catch her breath from all the kissing, the gasping, the whimpering. Her body flares in embarrassment.

 _She was about to fuck her best friend. Or let her best friend fuck her._ "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Skye curses over and over again. She backs out of the room.

"Skye!" Jemma returns in a panic.

Skye hears Jemma call for her again. But she can't focus. Her heart hurts, her legs are trembling, and her core is wet as hell. She rushes to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Without thinking twice, Skye throws up quickly. She doesn't know how much she throws up but it doesn't hurt because of the ice cream. She gargles some water quickly and spits it out before she feels like throwing up some more.

Her body trembles as she sits on the cool tiled floor. She fucked up. She fucked up royally. She remembered that she was just going to let Jemma go and be happy. Then all of a sudden, Jemma was kissing her and wanting her. Why did it have to be so confusing?

Skye brings her knees to her chest and wills herself to stop shaking. She can't stop. She just lets the tears fall and hugs her knees even harder as she cries. She felt like she had just broken up with her girlfriend and all she wanted was to go home to her best friend, who knew how to comfort her. This wasn't the case because Jemma, her best friend, wanted them to break up. Skye feels the pangs in her chest because it was her best friend that she was in love with. _Why did she kiss me? Did she know I wanted her like that? Did she just feel bad for me or something? Did she want to fuck me as a consolation? Fuck, I just want my best friend._

It breaks her heart even more to think about her best friend. The girl who she's known ever since they were 5 years old. The girl who lived down the street from her that was her first friend ever. The girl who didn't judge her because her parents weren't her real parents. The girl who defended her when the teacher said she was nothing but a trouble maker. The girl who held her hand in the hospital when Daddy got shot. The girl who went to middle school with her and took all the smart kids classes. The girl who tutored her to be just as smart so they could be in the same classes. The girl who taught her how to make her tea in high school. The girl who held her after she lost her virginity to stupid Miles. The girl who took her to buy a pregnancy test because of stupid Ward. The girl who pushed her to do better so they could get into Stanford together. The girl who didn't judge her when she said she might like girls. The girl who bravely stood in front of her first girlfriend and said she wasn't good enough for Skye. The girl who bitch slapped her cheating girlfriend without hesitation. The girl who watched endless amounts of Netflix and had ice cream after every break up. The girl who hugged her tightly when they graduated middle school and high school and college, when they landed their first job, when they got their first apartment, when they were excited about anything. The girl who smiled at her like she was worth _something_ in this **fucking** universe.

Skye hears the door clicking and she picks up her head. Through her blurry vision, she knows it is Jemma standing at the door with the spare key to the bathroom. She's too tired to argue and too tired to run anywhere.

"Skye..." Hearing the care and compassion in Jemma's voice makes Skye feels so fucking weak. She has never felt weak to Jemma in such a long time because Jemma was the one that buoyed her up. She never felt like she was drowning as long as Jemma was there to remind her of who she was and who she could be.

" _Come on, love._ " Jemma approaches her slowly and reaches for Skye's arm.

Skye lets Jemma pull her arm around her shoulder and drapes herself against the shorter woman because she's just so fucking exhausted. She wants this. _She needs this._

It takes her a moment before Skye realizes that Jemma is leading her back to her room. They've spent all day there together and it makes her heart tighten but she doesn't fight it.

Jemma wordlessly sets Skye down on her bed and draws the comforter over Skye. She tucks her in carefully. She even gingerly takes off Skye's glasses and places them on the nightstand next to her head. She pushes Skye's matted hair aside to kiss her on the forehead.

Skye sucks in her breath because this is her Jemma. This is her Jemma that she loves more than a friend and _more than a lover_.

"Stay." Her voice is thick and heavy with emotion. She can't bear to say anything else because she still feels the staccato breathing from her crying.

Jemma just nods and disappears from her sight. In a moment, the bed dips behind her and Jemma's warm body is pressed behind hers. The light flicks off and the room plunged into darkness.

Skye feels Jemma's hands move extra carefully on her shoulder before slipping under the covers to hold her tightly around the waist. Skye lets out her tears freely because she feels comforted and safe in Jemma's arms. And she doesn't know whether she is upset or fucking happy.

She doesn't know how long she's been crying. It might have been an hour or longer. Skye feels herself drifting to sleep, exhausted from all of the emotion.

She could feel Jemma swallow thickly behind her. The grip around her waist tightened as if Skye would run off after having calmed down. Her breath was warm against her ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jemma whispers.

And Skye remembers all the times that Jemma's hold her like this until she stopped crying. Then would ask her just that. Without any expectation of whether or not she would talk. But just to let her know that Jemma was there for her.

"Jemma," Skye sighs out, full of heavy heart and concession. "Please don't--"

"Skye, I am your best friend," Jemma's voice trembles and it's so unnatural. Skye freezes and wonders if this whole time she's been selfish because maybe Jemma does feel something in all of this. "Please, I am here for you no matter what." Skye can hear the fear in her voice because it's exactly how she feels.

Jemma takes a deep breath behind her, not in resignation, but also in exhaustion.

Skye bites her lip and shakes her head. This is what she wanted. She wanted her best friend to talk to.

"I'm sorry," Jemma whispers and her voice is so small that Skye feels her heart tug.

Skye turns around in her best friend's arms and looks at her through the darkness. She could still see the shiny almond colored eyes. Her golden brown hair shimmers in the city night.

She takes a deep breath because even now, Jemma is the most beautiful woman she's ever known. She's her fucking best friend and she's hot. Skye lets out a low sigh.

_Here goes nothing._

"Jemma..." she begins and she isn't sure Jemma is listening until she feels her her hand massage her waist comfortingly. _Although, it's also a little distracting._ "There is this girl that I've known for a long time."

"Mm hmm?"

"And she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. But today, she broke my heart."

The tears threaten to come out and Jemma holds her more protectively.

"How did she break your heart?" Jemma asks as objectively as she can.

"We've spent so much time together and have gotten so close. I didn't realize that maybe outside of us she wanted more. It seems like she wants so much more than I can offer." Jemma makes a sound like she's going to say something when Skye shushes her softly. "Maybe I am holding her back. Because it sounds like I am. She has her whole career going for her. She has such a great personality that everyone deserves in their lives. She has such a bright smile that makes my heart swell everytime I see it. She's done so much for me and if I am holding her back I just wish she would have told me sooner because there's nothing I want more than for her to be happy."

Jemma lets out a breath and looks into Skye's eyes carefully. She has this thoughtful look in her eyes as she chooses her next words carefully.

"Do you love her?"

Skye wants to cry because this girl she is talking about is Jemma. The same girl who just shattered her heart completely. The same girl who makes her love just as hard as it hurts. It's strange because the woman holding her is the same woman who wanted to let her go.

 _Fuck it._ "Yes," Skye lets herself cry because she's waited too long to say it. "Jemma, I love her. I love her _so_ much."

And Jemma lets out a tearful sob as she hugs Skye tightly.

Skye feels something normalizing between them. Because she wants to know how Jemma is feeling. She wants to know why her best friend, who is comforting her, is also crying.

"Jemma?"

"Mm?"

"Are you doing okay?"

Jemma immediately quiets. No more tears. _Nothing_. Just like Skye had walls, so did Jemma. It always took her a long time to express her feelings. Usually, Skye had heard about them after she had processed all of them on her own. Skye hated it but Jemma had tried in her own way to learn how to express her emotions over the years.

She clears her throat. Skye becomes even more attentive.

"I'm so afraid." There is an audible shudder in Jemma's voice that Skye reacts immediately to and she clings onto her tightly.

"Of what?"

"Of _this_."

They lapse into silence. All that Skye can focus on is the way Jemma's chest rises and falls in controlled breaths. She thinks so loudly that Skye can feel it.

"Skye...I've always wanted the perfect life. The nuclear family with a white picket fence and an excellent paying career. It's the only thing I've ever known to be a constant in my future." Jemma takes a deep breath. "But I didn't realize how long it would take for me to get there. And as the years began to pass and the birthdays grew numerically, I realized that isn't what I want anymore. I don't want what my parents expect of me nor what society expects of me and I think I haven't wanted it for a long time now."

"Why do you say that?" Skye can't help but interject curiously.

Jemma doesn't seem to mind as she continues. "Because there is _this girl_. She became something special in my life. Over a long period of time, she became a part of who I am today. She helped me grow, she taught me strength, she saw me for who I am. It confused me so much. Without realizing it, she turned every dream I had into just that. She is my reality. She is the girl I take as my perfect date to family dinners and weddings and parties. She is the girl that started to get mistaken as my girlfriend and fiancee because no one had ever seen me with anyone else in the longest time." There's a sardonic laugh that breaks the spell for a moment and Skye looks up to see Jemma staring right at her. "At some point, I forgot that true love isn't something that just happens out of thin air. It isn't something that is instantaneous like a look across the room or a brush of the fingertips. The true love that I have is something that is born from the heart of innocence and bloomed into a fiery passion. Somewhere along the lines, I realized that my true love has always been with me. From the second I leave for work to the very minute I come home to see her."

"When did you find out you had a true love?" Skye feels stupid for asking because she usually just entertains Jemma with these questions. But now it's about her.

Jemma hums for a moment. "Six months ago. I saw her brooding at a wedding, sipping on champagne, staring at me from across the room as I danced. Then I knew."

"I thought true love wasn't a look across the room?" Skye jabs at Jemma's side playfully.

"Yes but it's the only time I saw you for how you really saw me. I caught you looking at me before you caught me looking at you."

"I am genuinely upset how what you said made perfect sense."

Jemma lets out a real laugh and tugs Skye closer. Again they lapse into a comfortable silence.

"Jemma... _do you love her_?"

Jemma sucks in a breath and takes a second to answer. Because for both of them there is no going back anymore. "I honestly do, _Skye, I love her so much._ "

Skye picks up her head once more and looks at her best friend. Both of their eyes were full of tears but looking deeper they could see a small beacon of happiness. They could feel that they were happy.

"Jemma, I love you." Skye wants to curse herself because there really is no going back anymore. "I don't know when I fell in love with you either but I want to be with you like a real couple. I want tell you I love you and mean it like I do right now. I really want to kiss you and hold you."

She watches as Jemma opens her mouth and shuts it quickly. There is a small resigned sigh but a smile tugging at her lips. "Skye, I love you," and it looks like a weight has been lifted off her chest. "If you haven't noticed by the hickey blooming on her your neck, I _really_ want you too." Skye feels her cheeks burn wildly. " _I love you and I like you._ "

"Really?" Skye slaps her chest playfully. "Out of all times to use that reference."

"Because it's honest. It's a love between two people who love one another passsionately, care for one another like best friends, and push one another to be the best they can be."

"Ugh, you should write an essay on _Parks and Recreation,_ I swear." Skye comments slyly.

They revel in embracing one another for the longest time before Jemma speaks again.

"I've never been with another woman before Skye," Jemma says almost with shame. She doesn't really look Skye in the eyes until Skye gently places her hand on her cheek to guide her back. "But I do want to date you. You're my best friend and like your other boyfriends and girlfriends you've had, I want to make sure that you have the best."

Skye shakes her head with a smile that won't come off her lips. Her hand still isn't off of Jemma's cheek, so she leans forward and presses their lips together. Jemma kisses her back with the same fervor as she had earlier, which makes Skye thinks that maybe Jemma hasn't had the easiest time holding back her emotions. Skye lets out a whimper before she pulls back from the kiss so they can breathe. Jemma looks amazing breathless.

"No, Jemma, you're my best friend and that makes you strangely perfect. _I love you and I like you."_

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:  
> Skye is a Computer Science graduate working at a Fortune 500 company with technology as their Director of IT. She got promoted a month after Blissfully Unaware. Previous to that she worked as just a freelance web designer and IT specialist for the government.  
> Jemma is a Biochemistry graduate working at Stark Industries at sort of the bottom of the food chain. She got promoted because Bruce Banner saw her work in the department and talked to Stark about her potential. Previous to that, post grad she was jobless for almost a year and that's why Skye picked up two jobs to support them basically.
> 
> This is really a story about two girls who have been friends forever and just somewhere along the lines of their lives, they just converged more than they realized. I wanted to make this special and something that everyone could understand and maybe even one day have. If you want to pick my brain about this feel free to!


End file.
